


Of daggers and chagrin

by arcana_fuse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 13k follow up because yeah, 5.5 save the cat, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra gets to top just this once, Clothed Sex, Edging, F/F, I love chipped Catra if this doesn’t make it obvious, Introspection, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, Violence, but I rewrote it cause why not, it was late okay, they have issues, this scene was.. something, wait this got angsty out of nowhere, what’s a catradora fic without a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana_fuse/pseuds/arcana_fuse
Summary: As Adora braves to infiltrates Horde Prime’s ship to reunite with (and rescue) a newly redeemed Catra, she certainly doesn’t expect what has become of her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for k**** cuz uh.. SHES HORNY and also I’ve been itching to write something soo uh. take it

  
The ship is incredibly vast, and it's all Adora can initially discern as the forceful hands of Horde Prime's clones shove her down the limitless corridors of its interior. Shadows crawl and leap across the walls with their passing like an eerie testament, a warning. The ship groans with every tilt the fabric of space nudges, and Adora struggles to keep her footing with her hands tied securely around her back. She's not sure where she's being guided, whether or not she's being taken to see Prime or instead to her death.. but those worries are void from her thoughts in place of her immeasurable concern for a certain someone.

She certainly hadn't forgotten her brief transmittion with Catra, one that had persisted in her mind since the moment it had cut off abruptly. Admittedly, it was the first conversation they'd had in years with no bite or ulterior motive. Instead of falling back into their habitual states— being enemies, of course, as well as their minacious banter which had become terribly sickening over time, Adora was instead left completely blindsided.

Blindsided because it had been Catra who had contacted her through the ship. Sure, an obvious statement as it was, (I mean, she'd addressed Adora accordingly and all) it was the real Catra who had spoken to her. The side of her best friend she'd invariably known had still lingered, persisted—- even throughout their three years of conflict, shared affliction. With the nervous chuckle that had rose out of her friend's throat as she greeted her just like old times, the sudden urgency to do what was right.. Adora was nothing short of paralyzed with the notion that she really hadn't changed. Not completely.

Not into the monster of an image her mind insistently taunted her with.

Even before that long overdue apology, Adora had been convinced from the moment she heard Catra's voice that she was going to rescue her. Maybe she was predicable in that way- still anchored and labored by her past attachments even despite everything. Admitting that to herself was certainly easier now, especially knowing now that Catra had risked her life to save Glimmer. _Risked_. Not sacrificed, she scrambles to reassure herself. She didn't want to think like that— not when there was such beaming hope for Catra, now, hope she'd waited god knows how long for. She couldn't give up on that.

Her thoughts are shattered as the clones behind her begin to wrestle with her restraints. She's standing in a dark room now, hellbent on a spherical, abyss-like theme. She didn't expect any less of an intimidating atmosphere in the heart of Horde Prime's room— throne room? She couldn't quite tell. She doesn't look it over much as the ties around her hands are cut and clatter to the floor eerily. She rubs at the soreness of her wrists, feeling a certain ease at their release. It is short lived as her gaze rises to the scene before her, revealing a unsettling sight.

Indeed, the man who had expected her was unfortunately present. Leaned back on his throne in a manner of elegance only that of an emperor would perform, (with an intergalactic ego so unparalleled it was revolting) tender smirk finding his lips. Horde Prime. As alarming as it was to be at his feet before him, essentially helpless, there's still a much more heartwrenching view to behold.

Catra's perched beside him on his throne, legs dangling off his armrests. It was a sight that brought bile to the back of Adora's throat— and, eyes wide, she cannot begin to erase this image of a Catra completely subjected to Horde prime's control. Her hair cut short and gelled, wearing what looked like ceremonial robes that glistened in the undertones of the lair. Slouched at his side like an obedient pet. Eyes green and downcast like a nothing more than a machine, one that could not properly react to this situation in a way she was sure Catra would. Claws and teeth and resistance.

To think that's how Catra had never wanted to be seen. Never as expendable, simply reduced to a mere sidekick, underling or.... second best. In retrospect, Adora admits to making Catra feel that way. Not on purpose, of course, but her past actions where she yearned to take control of things that didn't even matter.. to do whatever Shadow weaver said of her.. they had inadvertently brought Catra here. Under Horde prime's command, her body wracked with a sense of horrifying discomfort, eyes empty and unyielding.

"What did you do to her?!" She cries, and her body lunges forward before she can stop herself. The arms of several clones enrapture her quickly, and she is once again restrained. As her struggles and thrashes slow down Horde prime raises a hand and the clones release her. Acting on impulse wasn't getting her anywhere, she decides through tears pulling at her narrowed lids. She was helpless. Outnumbered.

Dare she say it, desperate. Like whatever semblance of a plan she has conjured had been long forgotten at the simple sight of Catra. 

"Kneel, child, and perhaps I will permit you to speak."

And she does. Despite the humiliation seeping through her form, she will do whatever is necessary to play Prime's game. To save Catra. At least, for now. She wanted with every fiber of her being to fix this. To really give Horde Prime the proper defeat he had so properly deserved— but now that she's kneeling here, at his feet, Adora isn't quite sure what to say anymore. 

"Have you come to surrender your allegiance to me, She-ra?" Horde prime echoes, hands gripping at the sides of his throne curiously. It's probably rhetorical. Surely Prime had expected resistance from the annoying, rebellious pests of Etheria. Beside him, Catra's tail lashes lowly. Perhaps the only clear indication she was alive at all.

"Actually," she can feel her voice begin to emerge now, fueled by anger and determination at the sight, "I've come to warn you."

A scorching laugh at that.   
“Of what, exactly?" She wonders if Horde Prime had ever been properly threatened in his life. She yearns to rip the smile off his wretched face— she'd be the first for a lot of things. She'd certainly be the first to defeat him and his filthy empire. Sword or no sword.

“You either give me Catra, or you _never_ get your hands on the weapon."

Another snort. There is little amusement among it. "An excellent attempt at leverage," he observes with a nod, though ultimately unmoved by the threat. He was far from from an imbecile, seeing through petty lies like glass. "But might I assume that if you could in fact access the weapon.. I'm sure you would have, by now." 

Adora's face falls at that, though she hides the gesture to the best of her ability. It was almost terrifying— the way prime could see into her mind like a void with easy access. She'd never admit to it.

"You do not have She-ra." Prime guesses with a laugh. "At least, not anymore."

Adora nearly growls in reprise. "You don't know what I'm capable of." 

It may have been a bluff, but she meant every word. If the blazing anger rising fast in her throat was any indication, she was not taking this calmly. Not at all. And what with how close he sat beside Catra, more reddened crescent moons produced from her nails in her clenched palms.

"Maybe not." Prime muses, rising to his feet, head turning to the side. "But..."

"Perhaps _she_ does."

And at this unspecified command Catra is standing at attention. Eyes glowing green, body stiff and mechanical. Her tail is curled around her own leg like a cry for help. Nothing about her demeanor is familiar, now, as she approaches Prime and takes her place by his side. Adora couldn't fucking stand it. It's wrong. So wrong.

She wants to sob at the sight alone. 

With a placement of his hand upon Catra's shoulder, her every muscle tensed underneath his grasp. Catra was in there. Catra was struggling. Prime doesn't seem to give much thought to it as he says, "You came for her? Well, I suppose I could give her to you..." 

_I'll kill you,_ Adora's mind taunts. _You're a dead man. You and your whole armada._ Staying collected seems out of the question, now, as Adora thrashes against every urge to—

“And I'm sure once you two get reacquainted, we can discuss these demands." He laughs, simply. 

And then Horde Prime leaves. Snaking his way out of the hallway, brushing past Adora's seething form like it's nothing. She fights her every instinct to lunge at him, dive off the ship into the abyss below and bring him hurdling down with her— but right now, her concern is for Catra and Catra alone.

She races up the steps without caution. Catra is still standing beside Prime's throne, motionless. 

"Catra!" Adora almost sobs at the sight alone. All things considered, she couldn't help but revel in the simply fact that Catra was alive. She'd spent the last couple nights plagued with nightmares and every possible scenario of Catra's demise, her death at the hands of Prime. Left to perish alone in this cold and lonely ship. She wants to grab her— _hold_ her— reassure her everything would be okay. But Adora is scared. Hesitant. Horde Prime was a powerful man, a man who could reach into the depths of one's mind like it were child's play. And if the chip embroidering her neck were any indication, this would be no normal encounter. 

She peels away her hood, slowly, eyes lidded and glowing. "Hello, Adora." Is all Catra says, cold and empty before springing forward.

Adora attempts to dodge this onslaught but what is displayed is far from Catra's normal agility. Already she wraps her form around Adora, not in an embrace but rather a strike. Adora cries out as the fabric of the back of her jacket is torn in one smooth motion. The smile that find's Catra's face at the pained contortion of her former friend's expression is nothing short of horrifying. "You know, I really _do_ love it here," she whispers, breath warm against the shell of her ear.

“Horde prime is such a careful man. He does not make mistakes." Adora wants to vomit as it is clear what has become of Catra, now. Catra was a weapon— a walking, obedient trap. And Adora was at her complete and utter mercy. "Not like us."

And the simple usage of that word, _us_ , real Catra or not.. it was painful. A reminder of exactly how long it'd been since they last called each other friends. There hadn't been anything close to an "us" for the both of them in a long time. It brings an aching throb to the blonde's chest, apprehending her every word.

And with every trace of her careful fingertips, Adora wonders whether or not Catra intends to shred the nimble skin of her back, or simply ride the line. The amount of control Adora holds in this compromising situation lingers close to none. Maybe it was a wordless threat, these static touches, perhaps something more. Her pulse pounds in her ears feeling Catra's face pressed into her shoulder, her every breath and taunt imprinted hot against the skin of her neck. Maybe it was sinister, but she couldn't help the excitement that tore through her body, not of her own accord. Sweat finds its place above her brow and Adora wonders how long they've been standing here. Catra—er, what was _left_ of Catra holding her in this lethal embrace, effectively stunning her into submission.

"C-Catra," she stutters weakly, "You have to fight it. Horde Prime is controlling you." She knows Catra doesn't have any more say in this situation than she. She cannot tear her eyes away from the bleeding green tech lodged securely in her former companion's neck. She knows Catra wouldn't dare kill her, not really— and if Prime wanted her dead, she'd be dragged out of the room by his swarming lackeys, far surpassing a lifeless state by now. She keeps that in mind as tips of the catgirl's jet claws find their path up her throat achingly slow. The chip, a stark contrast against the tan skin of her friend, blinks wildly with every movement, jerk and step Catra takes. Adora knows she's in there, somewhere. To some extent. It doesn't matter.

"Horde Prime has given me peace, Adora. Why would I leave? He's picked up the pieces you so carelessly shattered." At this, the claws resting along her back begin to slowly break skin and she subjects herself to this pain, for now. Any further movement could undoubtably cause irreversible damage. After all, it was far from the first time these claws had pierced her in a frenzied rage. She was hoping it'd be the last.

“Catra I came here to take you home. I—" The chipped girl's front is pressed securely to Adora's now, her free hand at Adora's naval. She swallows a gasp at that sensation— sure, she and Catra had never shied away from a consistently physical outlet of affection in the past— but this felt.. disparate. Dangerous. Like every breath Adora could manage was dictated by every shift or sudden movement of the woman before her. 

It'd been far too long since they'd simply touched in a way that didn't dictate hostilities or ill-intentioned altercations. Now, Catra gripped her in a way that far surpassed even an evocative time of childhood. And even if it's not really her, it feels all the same. If not more, now. There's a feeling her body is chasing in this moment, even despite how her adrenaline spikes in the heat of her life being threatened. She cannot put a name to it's emergence—only fight the thoughts which yearned to find release. Catra's chest pressed to her own, which had become fuller and more defined with age, certainly wasn't helping her case.

Simply speaking becomes burdening. But she'd come here for one reason and one reason only. “Catra we can leave this place. It's not too late to fix this. I _promise_ —"

Catra's multicolored eyes blink once, twice. The green aura swirling beneath her irises flashing in a desperate attempt to regain control. The hand resting at the base of her neck suddenly jerks up to grip her throat tightly. Adora can only whimper helplessly under the iron grip, nails against her back still threatening to impale her come any unauthorized resistance. Catra can almost lift her with one hand, and she feels her breaths become labored at the pressure on her larynx. 

This is the only time Catra truly meets eyes with her— amongst them is a semblance of pain, a ruthless internal battle she couldn't dare win. "C-Catra, I know you're in there” Adora begs again, Catra seemingly unaffected by her futile pleads as her head dips lower into the crook of her shoulder. As razored incisors bite down into the nimble skin of her throat, a clawed hand still keeping her in place, Adora's eyes widen to the socket as her resistance falls. As if injecting her with a careful poison. Every semblance of confidence shattered with the feeling of Catra's lips and teeth and breath—

"Awww," Catra drawls in a familiar tone as she mumbles into her skin, thought the voice that emits is not her own, "You seemed so sure of yourself before," chip or no chip, she almost finds cruel satisfaction in the sight of Adora of breathless and quiet under the spell of her mouth.

Adora cannot even begin to fathom the turn this fight had quickly taken, jaw slack and chest heaving with every wet line on her skin Catra's tongue left behind. All the while Catra observes her every twitch and jolt.

A coy smile finds Catra's green-eyed face in time with an embarrassing moan escaping the blonde's lips. Try as she might, the feline's lax tongue was only providing more distractions than proper stimulation. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this, Adora?" A husky chuckle follows the taunt as she moves to press her front against Adora's back. She wants with all of her power to refute but the words never come.

Two harsh kicks to the back of her legs and Adora's released from the chokehold— and on her knees in an instant. It's shameful. Incredibly shameful. There's no threatening claws anchoring her in place now— certainly not. She's completely free of Catra's grasp, body pressed against body. As she begins to struggle to stand, she is quickly prevented from doing any such thing after feeling Catra drop to her level behind her. Hands finding her trembling body once more. Adora cannot find it in herself to care anymore, not at this point.

It is clear in the way she yields so suddenly. Willingly. 

"Seems time has not changed how much you love this," Catra speaks down on her but her hands run freely, not stiff and confused like before. Though her voice dripped like honey and implied it, they've never done this before, not at all. Two hands roam under her shirt and explore her upper half like it's already mapped out beneath her palms. Adora wails.

The way she holds Adora down effortlessly shouldn't be so incredibly hot. It was far from romantic. There was no kissing, no passion or love in their frantic movements. And yet Adora holds little desire to stop. Her legs are shaking and she's almost glad she's not standing as Catra moves her hand under the band of her bra, testing the waters. 

"Do you want this?" Catra asks, much to Adora's surprise. Almost as if a flash of Catra is forcing its way through, even in the smallest of sentiments. Something about that hungry look she offered from behind her ate at her most vulnerable instincts. Adora's mind is buzzing impossibly fast, now, her body screaming as Catra momentarily halts her touches. 

Her voice feels small. This was, indeed, the point of no return. "Y-Yes."'

The satisfied smile that finds Catra's lips in this moment is nothing short of derisive. There's a thick, excited layer of lust adorning her multicolored eyes. Knowing she was feeling the same way, even through the chip— it was as unbelievable to Adora as it was arousing.

As Catra finally moves her left hand under her the thin lining of her bra, Adora's hands curl into desperate fists. She releases a sigh she hadn't known she'd been holding the second Catra's other lean arm wraps around her front and pulls at her waistband. She reaches backward toward the catgirl, pulling her closer by the back of her head. Desperate for her body against hers. She is wordless, now, instead indulging in a luxury she had (admittedly) thought about time and time again during their years of separation. Granted, it wasn't exactly the greatest of circumstances. Granted, Adora's lust addled mind couldn't find it in herself to care. 

She wants to touch Catra. To hold her and return the favor— but it's out of the question, surely. Her body screamed of it. But this wouldn’t consider this much of a moment they were having. More of Catra taking every shard of her dignity that remained, hands moving as to pilfer and rip every noise from Adora's throat, claim her every squirm of arousal. She wondered if they could have this on different terms, soon enough. She groans at the thought— the _possibility_ alone.

And she sharply gasps as Catra cups her aching sex through her underwear. Other hand still kneading her breast tenderly, worshipping her. She almost wishes Catra was kissing her, now, mustering a distraction to keep her from tipping over the edge so soon. But when her fingers push aside her underwear and press against her trembling heat, she can only cry out and thrash in Catra's embrace. 

Catra only teases her, dragging her fingers through Adora's embarrassing amount of slick. "You're soaking through two layers. All for me?" She smirks, observing her handiwork.

It was no secret Adora was giving in with every sweet word that dripped from Catra's tongue. "P-Please, Catra," she settles for a beg, and it seemed like that had been the magic word as Catra finally begins to twist her fingers along Adora's clit. She's careful with her claws (unlike before) which are partially sheathed and the blonde can only relax in silent appreciation. Massaging both sides of her sex in a careful pattern, she steals the most delicious noises from the blonde. 

“It's so unfair, Adora," it makes no sense while even drawn far from her right mind, Catra's fingers are talented and knowing. "How perfect you are." She jerks into her hand at these words. Maybe it was the chip talking— but the fact that Catra has really thought that of her had Adora reeling. And for a moment it almost seems like she's really here with Catra, for a moment. The way her tail lashed excitedly behind her. That this wasn't just some cruel test of recruitment or Horde Prime's sick intergalactic cult. 

And in an instant, the robotic nature of her voice returns." And yet.. under prime, you could be so much more."

Adora blinks at the words. She doesn't have much time to think on them as Catra brings the hand previously at Adora's core to her mouth, pressing her fingers into her cavern. Adora bites down on the set of fingers, hard, her moans becoming progressively muffled. Her pleads drowned in the salty taste of the catgirl's digits. Her own essence.

“Oh Adora," Her hunger shows most prominently in the way she says her name, like she's everything there is. The only thing there is. The sound of claws retracting fill the air. Two fingers slip inside her with ease. "You're _mine_ ," The words don't quite match her all-serving agenda of Prime, though Adora can't quite catch that in this state. After all, so long as that chip remained she was not (technically) allowed to want things. Giving her little time to adjust, she pumps into the blonde with heavy, erratic thrusts. The stretch is divine and Adora sobs into Catra's hand. 

A finger pinches a pink bud after retreating from her mouth, and leaves Adora trembling. What's left of her slick is spread across her chest now, cool air raising goosebumps along her skin. The fast circles persisting on her clit has Adora's mind scrambled, dark. "Tell me Adora.. would you stay like this forever? For me?" Catra asks quietly, teeth scraping against the sensitive base of her ear. She can only moan and jerk further into her former companion's touch. 

Her hand finds its way into the few locks of Catra's mane that remained as she adds another finger. Her hair is soft yet slick from product, not an ideal grip. As much as she knows the chip in Catra is who really means those words, the prospect is enticing. Being with Catra like this, _indefinitely_... 

“Come on, Adora, _admit_ it," Another hard thrust draws out an even louder, more degrading moan from Adora. Her cheeks are flushed at the simple fact her mind had even considered it. She's so close now, as three of Catra's fingers chase after her sensitive spot near her front wall over and over again. Her thumb brushing circles over her core frantically. But it’s clear Catra isn’t willing to give Adora what she wants without completely destroying her. Degrading her.

“ _No_ ," Adora finally chokes out, gripping onto any sense she has left. She knows this is wrong. She knows. "I won't." And as Catra stops her movements, the blonde does everything in her power to accept it. To ignore the urge to grind against the catgirl's stagnant palm and finish this. 

Catra's is frozen at these words, almost looking far too surprised for Adora's liking. Dare she say... rejected. Her eyes flash between green and yellow and gold once. Twice. "A shame," She withdraws her hand from Adora's pants and stands, leaving Adora behind in a puddle of her own mess. She's throbbing, unbearably so at the loss of contact, trying to regain her bearings and fix her pants. Face flushed so shamefully she was sure it was obvious. 

Catra only looks down at her in pity. Tail swaying low and angrily behind her, eyes flashing at the sight of her former friend on her knees, terribly vulnerable. Denied of her release. Maybe a part of Catra bled through, for now. Enticed by this monetary haze. 

“I-I meant what I said." Adora muttered, and though every part of her burned with shame and seeping arousal, she'd make good on that promise. "I'm going to take you home." She stands to the best of her ability, anticipating a fight. She'd win this one, this time.


	2. it's complicated. so are we.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place post season 5-- Adora tries to find the courage to talk to Catra following the events on Horde Prime's ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah wrote a sequel for this cuz I like angst. ok bye

Late nights were no new occurence to Adora-- she'd suffered from crippling insomnia ever since her departure from the Horde. Bright moon had always been too stuffy-- too lonely and open and large. Sleeping came easier now following the end of the war, surely, but the warm and empty spot beside her on the bed certainly wasn't helping. She wonders now where her girlfriend has wandered off to. It's not too late at night, maybe not even past 9pm, but Adora had convinced herself she'd try to sleep now come her early morning training with Micah tomorrow.

But maybe she'd overestimated her ability to sleep soundly without her girlfriend's soft body against hers- or her simple presence beside her. She'd spent a lot of time sleeping alone when they were on opposite sides of the war and she had little to no intention of letting up now that they were back in the habit. She pressed her nose into Catra's pillow, the smell of her lavender shampoo still littering its surface. She wishes Catra were here now, more than anything. She knows that's not fair to want to be with her at every moment. The catgirl had made a life for herself here in Bright moon that took up the majority of her time, one outside of their relationship. It made her happy and gave her a sense of belonging; Adora couldn't be more proud of that.

It takes much longer for Adora's body to allow her anything remotely close to sleep. As her eyes close, slowly, she is immediately submerged into a strange dream. A bright green glows from behind her eyes, like a radar flashing ominously. A voice crawls into the back of her mind, drawling.. _"Tell me Adora.. would you stay like this forever? For me?"_ The voice is robotic and bizarre- not to mention all too achingly familiar. 

Adora awakes in a cold sweat instantly, heart racing. Yeah, that certainly hadn't been the first time that had topic had come up in her dreams-- taunting her. But the chills covering every inch of her body at the memory never seemed to go away. Chasing her every lull of sleep and burdening her with a sense of fear which she could not shake. 

It was obvious they'd have to talk about to at some point. What happened on the ship.. but it didn't seem like it was ever going to happen. It certainly hadn't now, not since the Heart of Etheria exploded.

Maybe Catra didn't remember?

Gods, if she did. Adora could feel heat rise steadfast from her chest to her face at the possibility of Catra referring back to that moment. She wondered if maybe she'd filed through it desperately like Adora had-- finding every bit of pained misfortune to be discouraging as well as terrifying. Recently the occurrence Adora had decidedly erased from her mind, (objectively, she wasn't sure if it was actually possible) and for good reason.

She's not sure what had came over her in that moment. Admittedly, things had gone a little overboard. Okay, a _lot_ overboard. A simple rescue mission had gotten quite heated, and months later it still buzzed fresh in the back of Adora's mind. How could it not? The simple memory brought more embarrassment now than ever considering their circumstance, and she buried her head in her hands and mumbled something incoherent to even her own scrambled mind.

She numbly reminisced the feeling of Catra's warm body pressed against hers, the brush of her riotous tongue against the nimble skin of her neck. That unmatchable high aided by the reality of coming apart in her childhood friend's careful hands. How she'd brought her to her burgeoned release with such little effort, with far too much emotion brimming through her form than Prime could could possibly allow. Maybe it was sick, maybe she was incredibly ashamed that this was the way she'd spent her first time.. but it had been with Catra and she'd always sort of imagined it with her and her alone. Chip or not. To Adora, it was a relief she'd never imagined she'd wanted. Maybe it was far easier to see that now that they were together.

And yet there was something about the encounter (aside from it being, well— completely wrong and unethical) that didn't settle right in her stomach. She thought about it being Prime controlling Catra at the time- controlling her body, and, subjectively, maybe even her thoughts. Stealing her own free will through the chip fastened tight to the back of her neck. (Adora remembered and observed that scar every time she held Catra close. Maybe one day vomit wouldn't threaten her when she saw it.) Sure, it was obvious Catra was hidden somewhere behind those blazing green eyes... she'd seen it in the way she'd fought against it so viciously. And yet.. it didn't mean she'd actually obtained any semblence of control.

The notion makes her want to double over. Not only at the possibility of Prime being the one who had violated her, but also how she had reacted to the situation. The way she'd easily submitted under Catra's careful touch, her haze-ridden eyes.. she had been slung along like nothing more than a puppet and worst of all— she had _let_ it happen. If this had truly been Prime's plan all along.. had he really gone so far as to use her embarrassingly obvious care for the catgirl to brutally manipulate her?

It was incredibly humiliating any way she looked at it. As much as Adora wanted to seal the memory into the deepest darkest vault of her mind, things were different now. She was in a relationship with Catra. Relationships were built on trust. If Catra truly didn't remember what had happened, she had a right to know. Problem was, she didn't _know_ if Catra remembered. In the case that she had no memory of it Adora wasn't sure if it would be worse if she told her or if she.. didn't. She vigorously rubbed her temple in frustration at the thought. _Either way, they had a lot to talk about_.

A part of Adora wanted to keep this seared and burned indefinitely. It was as embarrassing as it was terrifying, but another part of her secretly... _hoped_ Catra remembered. That maybe she wasn't alone in this disconcerted circumstance— maybe that Catra.. really _did_ want the things she had done to her. No Prime involved. That even after that, she wanted to be with her and would willingly forgive her for the events that had gone down. As far-fetched as it may be, it was all she could think to hope for as her raging anxiousness took form.

These thoughts are easily interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps outside of her bedroom door. Laughter trails through the seals from down the hall, heavy and playful, and Adora recognizes them like they're practiced. 

"Stop it!" A raspy voice echoed, followed by a pained grunt which had probably resulted in something along the lines of a shove. "Keep it down, would you?"

"I'm not the one who's ..whisper-yelling!" Another voice chimed in, of a much higher and characteristic octave and Adora could almost see the scoff etching onto her pale face even through the door. _Glimmer_. Much more alarmingly-- Glimmer and _Catra?_

Sure, they hadn't gotten along initially during Catra's arrival at Bright moon even despite their supposed "truce" after escaping Horde Prime's ship. A fair share of torment, pranks and sarcasm from Catra's end had attributed to that, but eventually (to Adora's relief and honest surprise) they'd grown to become real friends. Friends who.. pushed each other around a lot but, admittedly, couldn't help but depend on one another. Though she'd never exactly seen them hang out in any way shape or form by themselves-- Adora couldn't fight back a smile at the thought.

The voices continue to clash and bicker inaudibly down the hall, and Adora manages to pick something up along the lines of, "...s'post to be surprise..!" And maybe a snarky "oh I'll show you surprise.." and some angry, terrible attempts to maintain low-volume scolding. She hadn't expected any less from the pair who seemed to light an unpredictable fuse wherever they went.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what all the commotion was about. Maybe it was terrible timing considering the aching guilt that still remained prominent within her stomach. Only moments before, she had been convincing herself to tell Catra what had happened. What she hadn't yet considered was their newfound serenity. How she and Catra were on better terms than ever— she wouldn't go so far as to say it was perfect, but they were certainly getting there. The way Catra had _finally_ opened up to her, offered her those same genuine smiles littered with fangs and throwing her head back in unbridled laughter like they were kids again.. she wouldn't trade it for anything. And she didn't want to ruin that. Not at all.

But seeing Catra lazily barge her way into their bedroom, hair shriveled and a pout decorating her face as she meets eyes with Adora— the way her teeth catch her bottom lip goofily at the sight of her girlfriend— it's a reminder that she'd do anything for her. Including telling her everything she deserved to know. 

"Guess what, Adora?" Catra grinned, her multicolored eyes squeezed shut by the sheer weight of it— gods it was warm and eccentric and just.. everything. Adora was almost paralyzed by the sight, throat growing dry as her girlfriend approached her with a half skip, footfalls silent on the tile as her tail lashes behind her in clear excitement. 

"W-what?" She managed, eyes carefully following whatever Catra had hidden behind her back. As she tried to get a closer look, Catra pressed a hand flat against her chest, preventing her from moving any closer. She feels herself go stiff at the touch.

"Nu-uh," Catra chides, pushing her backward only slightly. "This can wait. First things first."

As a clawed hand finds the side of her jaw and then Catra is bringing her lips to hers, resulting in a gasp from the blonde and a concerning amount of blood rushing to her head. Sure- it wasn't like they hadn't done this all the time.. the whole affection thing, and all. But Adora wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to.

Catra gripped her by her forearms tenderly, humming and deepening the kiss by lurching forward. She can feel the tips of Catra's incisors tickle her bottom lip, though Catra was skilled and careful in the way her mouth moved against hers. She tries and fails to move her tongue between the closed lips of her girlfriend, who only chuckles and doesn't budge. There's an audible groan of frustration filling the air and Adora can still feel the catgirl smile as she pulls away, equal parts satisfied and smug.

"Wow." Is all Adora can say, swallowing hard. She certainly hadn't expected such a hot heavy and heavy kiss right off the bat. She wasn't opposed to it.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna love this even more." Catra smirks.

"I seriously doubt that." Adora says, pressing two fingers to her lips as if still left in a daze. Catra only rolls her eyes and drags Adora towards their shared bed, still hiding whatever was behind her back rather securely.

"Trust me."

"Alright, you've got my attention," Adora gives in, (unsuprisingly) following closely behind the catgirl whose tail is swinging side to side alluringly. Catra shakes her head with a lustful grin as she gently lays her girlfriend on her back on the soft sheets, tugging her blonde locks free from her familiar ponytail. Adora's hair was splayed out on the mattress, her eyes glistening with excitement. It was a longing gaze Catra could get drunk off of. She gently climbs on Adora to properly straddle her, their hips barely meeting as she decides to bask in the moment. She tries to picture exactly what she's planning. She wants.. she wants to ravage every inch of Adora, leave her helpless and whimpering and all but compliant to her agonizing touch, her mouth-- but the pure reality of Adora looking up at her with expectant eyes halts all of her wildest fantasies.

Adora nearly forgets her entire train of thought as her eyes trace Catra— from her short, curly locks, to her creamy hips that were just slightly away from where she wanted them to be. It's like the both of them don't know what to say, don't know how to make the next move— they're completely immersed in the view of each other. They know what they want but they're not sure how to get there. It's always sort of been complicated like that. 

"Adora," Catra heavily whispers under her breath, the urge to grind her hips forward is tempting— but she wants to hear it from Adora first. She wants to hear the consent pass Adora's lips, preferably in a breathless whine, but she wouldn't pick and choose.

The look in Catra's eyes shift from needy to questioning. Not that Adora would ever desire saying no to Catra— and the soft look she always gives only further proves just as much.

She's seconds away from voicing exactly how much she approves of whatever Catra has in mind when she suddenly stills from underneath her. Suddenly, it hit her again.

"W-Wait," Adora stammers, pushing back against her girlfriend's forearms at her sides. Catra's ears perk up apologetically (she knew it was stupid, anyway) and she begins to climb off Adora before Adora grabs her wrist to stop her. "No— I mean, yes, I mean, not yet... No! I... this is fine. But..."

Catra's confused now. Very confused. Adora never interrupted their lovemaking like this before. Not that she was particularly upset about it-- (okay, maybe her libido was burning in placid annoyance) but it was a strange change of pace for the time being. Her ear twitched in concern more than anything.

"I have a question." Adora chews her lower lip. Was she really doing this? She had to. Did she? Was now really the right time, Catra watching her expectantly with hooded eyes and a.. surprise? The words cross her tongue before she can consider it any further. "Do you uh... remember that time on... you know, *his* ship.... where we...?"

Catra raises an eyebrow as Adora's voice fails her. Talking about sex was one thing, talking about _that_ was a whole other can of worms. 

Adora settles for a crude resemblance of a lewd gesture, making Catra flush.

Catra's mind is buzzing. Sex? _His_ ship? She and Adora... 

And it all comes crashing back to her. Oh.

The catgirl's face nearly falls as memories she's locked away threaten to rise to the surface again. Adora notices this, and falters.

"Wait, I didn't mean to— fuck, I shouldn't have brought that up..."

Catra gives Adora an assuring smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"No, it's totally fine!" She scrambles for some reassurance, praying to any god above that she sounded as convincing as she had hoped. "I'm not really sure.. what you're talking about."

Adora's breath hitches, eyes widening to the socket. "You.... you don't?" The selfish part of her had jumped for joy at the possibility Catra wouldn't remember, but now that she said it out loud, a new sense of panic rises deep in her stomach. If Catra doesn't remember, does that mean it was wiped from her mind? Or even worse, does that mean Horde Prime used Catra and....

She can see tears begin to well up in her girlfriends eyes following her remark. Adora began to shake from beneath her like she did when her anxiousness took over, and Catra could feel her body go rigid at the development. She'd fucked up, didn't she?

Truth is, Catra remembers. Hell does she remember. How could she forget when Horde Prime had forged her into a weapon.. submersed her thrashing and screaming form into his pool of purification? Stitched a flashing chip into the back of her neck to produce a mere pet he could keep track of; whether it be in or out of reality. A weapon so incapable of properly encasing her emotions they'd detonated into well.. whatever mess had happened.

So yes, she was well aware of how she'd potentially pushed the boundaries of their friendship on a whim. How she'd fucked Adora senseless. Truth was, the urge had always been there.. that tension between them glowing strong even in the face of Prime's control.

When Adora had first arrived, brimming with sheer strength and defiance toward the emperor of the known universe, putting her every priority on Catra and Catra alone...that same crippling urge was stronger than ever. It had manifested itself into an emotion Catra simply could not (and didn't want to) fight against thanks to the chip and.. the rest was history. And judging by the look on Adora's face, pale and void of color, she certainly hadn't forgotten about it, either.

Of course she regretted it-- with every bone in her body, lax and eating her away with nothing short of guilt and repulsion for herself. But it's not like she could simply.. bring it up. What if Adora didn't want to be with her anymore? What if she thought she was disgusting, conniving sadist? That she'd willingly humiliated Adora for nothing more than sick gratification-- was that not what it was? Fuck if her thoughts ran any further out of orbit she's sure she'd curl up and die.

Adora feels no better about this conversation. And it's in this moment that Adora feels this burdening, crumbling urge to run. She feels disgusting. Like every inch of her body had been tainted due to past events; so it seemed she'd been right, then. Horde prime really had violated her in the worst way possible— by utilizing the body of the person she loved the most. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to run, wanted to—

"Adora!" Catra's voice cuts through her pulsing fog momentarily, concern igniting every inch of her body. She looks down at her girlfriend, who now lays limp beneath her, chest heaving erratically. "What's going on?"

"Oh Catra, I'm so sorry—I just.." she can feel it all come spilling out now, bubbling through every inch of her chest, "We did some things, on the ship." Her voice comes out like a sob, throbbing and cracking. "Things that weren't okay. I'm s-so fucking sorry.. things were just out of control and horrible and—" Catra can only sit and furiously upbraid herself like a for what she'd just done. Made Adora cry over a little lie— a simple deflection turned terribly wrong. Of course she'd be so selfish. So self-conceited. Falling into old habits and burdening instincts-- just to save her own skin. Fuck, what about Adora's?

She was never any good at reconciliation, nor picking up the pieces. A dark past as well as an incredibly concerning portfolio of destruction that lingered stark behind her certainly proved as much. But.. she would try now. She wanted to be better. More than anything in the entire world.

She pressed two fingers over Adora's lips, effectively silencing her. She can feel a teardrop roll over her finger, and her heart throbs at the sight. "Adora.." she sighs, murmuring, "It wasn't him." 

Adora blinks. Once. Twice. As Catra gazes her over the tears begin to subside, replaced by a new expression altogether. The intensity of it alone is enough to make simple oxygen a luxury. "Wait--you mean it?" Adora isn't sure how she feels about the revelation— confused, excited, still afraid.. maybe even a little aroused? Gods, this feeling stuff was all so confusing. All she knows for sure is a wave of genuine relief has taken hold of her and she wants to cry again.

She seems to forgive her with this reaction alone. But Catra knows that doesn't make what happened okay. And she's going to make that as clear as she can— to the best of her ability, as Adora pulls her close and shakes into her shoulder in nothing short of trembling relief, she murmurs into the skin of her collar, "I'm sorry." She admits, thinking back to how out of hand things had gotten. How Catra had humiliated Adora, reduced her to a pile of filth. How she'd revelled in it. Found sick satisfaction of the image of Adora on her knees, submitting to Catra and Catra alone. It must've made her a monster.

"The chip.. it did something to me. It amplified my emotions and.." her throat feels tighter now, fists clenching at her sides, "it just felt like I couldn't get out. I'm sorry. You probably don't ever want to talk to me again.."

Adora lets out a watery chuckle— it almost sounds pathetic.

"No, you big goof," she murmurs. "I'm not scared— I'd never be afraid of you. I'm more so... confused. Why didn't you tell me the truth at first?" She chews on her lip, "You worried me, made me think that...."

She doesn't want to say it.

Luckily, Catra knows what she meant.

"Stars forbid," Catra murmurs. "I'd never let that happen to you."

"I'd never let that happen to you," Adora repeats. "To be used like that... I'm sorry. I didn't even consider that in the moment, I was just desperate and... it never even hit me if it was really you or not. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."

Adora's breaths became heavier as another panic attack began building up. She was scared if it was Prime that'd defiled and humiliated her, but had never even considered if Catra was willing until now. Oh stars, please don't say she's lying again. Please, if Catra really was being used at that moment, she'd never forgive herself for not resisting. She'd never be able to look Catra in the eye again—

"Adora, calm down!" Catra nearly panicked herself, feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt at remaining the cause, but two of Adora's emerging panic attacks. "It wasn't him. He didn't force me into anything... well, that's a debatable concept," She looked at Adora, who's yet to calm down. No time for jokes. Read the room, Catra. "It was me. Don't worry."

Adora's body still remains tense as she tries to regulate her breaths. Once able to form a steady breathing pattern, her shoulders went lax. "I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have brought this up." She feels terrible. She'd ruined a perfect moment, one Catra had seemed really ecstatic to share with her. But she wasn't sure if she could go on without addressing.. well, their obvious predicament.

"No, its okay... we still have a lot to talk about, huh?" Catra sighs.

"Yeah...."

The two gaze in each other's eyes before Catra shifts her stare to Adora's lips. She looks up, the gentle question prominent in her glowing eyes. Adora softly smiles, albeit slightly underlined with a growing lust before leaning in, her lips slowly meeting Catra's. The kiss gradually becomes more heated and sloppy as Adora ends up on her back once more, the just passing incident slipping from their minds. Adora moans as Catra grounds her hips just where she needs them to be and the former is left in a flame.

Adora can't help but feel her body ignite from these simple kisses alone— Catra was an expert kisser, memorizing her every jerk and desperate pulsing gasp to give her exactly what she needed. It certainly isn't helping that Catra is just as excited as she is. She can already feel the thin fabric of Catra's shorts dampening with each calculated thrust against her girlfriend's hips, the muscle of her thigh. Adora groans at the thought each time it returns, returning those frantic movements eagerly. Their mouths move together in earnest, sloppy and wild but but altogether purposeful. Catra roams her hands under Adora's tank top, taking time to trace every muscled line beneath the fabric. Fingernails raking lightly from the perfect V of her waist to the top of her abs, eliciting a cry of both unexpected pain and arousal from her girlfriend. Adora squirmed beneath her and moaned into Catra's mouth one last time before the girl sits up and removes her hands from her lover's shaking form.

As Catra stares down at the sight of Adora helpless beneath her with no further goal in her gleaming icy eyes than to serve Catra.. she licks her lips and fights back the urge to take her then and there. She knew she had to take her time— Adora liked to take things slow, initially, and Catra loved nothing more than to savor every part of her girlfriend.

And as Adora's mind is racing with her staggering libido, she pushes the events of only minutes ago to the furthest depths of her mind. She needs to remind herself that Catra was the one who was here with her. It wasn't Prime or some sick test of anything of the sort— just her girlfriend who, body pressed tight against her own with dark eyes and a sultry smirk— was taking care of her now. And there was nobody else who could do so quite like her.

And that feeling is only further amplified as Catra pulls away from (yet another) open-mouthed kiss, to which Adora responds with a quiet whine. "Be patient," Catra croons with another smile, reaching behind her and shuffling under the bed. Adora wonders if that was by any chance the surprise Catra had alluded to not too long ago.

And her eyes go incredibly wide at the sight of what Catra has held tight in her fist. Adora can't tear her eyes away from it— so many emotions swarm her, but she can single a few out; Excitement. Curiosity. More notably, throbbing arousal.

"Wanna try it out, princess?"

Adora's mouth hangs open for a while longer as if she's trying to locate her voice. She fails to do so and furiously nods instead. Catra begins to peel off her girlfriend's clothes— slowly and making as little contact with her skin as possible, perhaps to edge Adora on even more. Adora shudders each time a new part of her body is exposed to the cool air of their shared room; the sudden shift in temperature amplifies her growing need for Catra even further.

Soon, Adora lays bare, eyes glazed and more than willing to receive. Catra can't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend's figure. Her normally pale skin flushed and sweaty, her neat blonde hair splayed on the pillow. Her eyes slowly trail down to Adora's chest, and her breath hitches. This wasn't exactly their first time doing this, but the sight mesmerised Catra each time.

Things had certainly changed since sneaking peaks in the locker room-- most notably in the muscle department. At the age of 20, Adora had changed rather impressively including her delicate curves. And being Shera for half a decade had definitely done her some favors in the sculpted figure that lay patiently below her.

"What're you staring for?" Adora asks shyly, slightly shifting her head to fully meet Catra's stare.

"You're beautiful," Catra murmurs, peppering kisses on Adora's collarbone, making the blonde squirm with need. When Catra's palms reached Adora's thighs, the blonde tensed. "So sexy. So effortlessly. You're driving me crazy, you know that?"

Adora can't help but let the praise travel form her fingertips to her aching core, the skin of her chest glowing red under the attention. She remembers a time when she could only fantasize hearing those words fall from Catra's lips. Now, she was face to face with the real deal. "Wait... can you... you know...."

Adora flushes even redder.

"Can you take your clothes off? Please?"

Adora's voice is quiet, and Catra pauses to register it.

"As you wish, princess."

Catra strips in one motion, fully eager to get started. Catra's form, ever small and pert, seemed to glow proudly under the light of their room.

Adora hardly had time to admire the tireless sight as watches in awe as Catra shrugs the strap onto her lower half with a wicked grin. She strokes the length of it numerous times for good measure before sauntering toward her girlfriend, happiness aching through every step. She gently lines herself up with Adora's slick entrance, pulling the blonde's knees apart.

"So tell me, princess— " the repetition of that nickname would probably never get old, "are we feeling gentle... or rough?"

Adora reddens and holds herself back from bucking her hips forward. The head is so close. She could almost chase it.

"This time? Rough." She supplies.

Catra replies with a smirk alone. Lined up with Adora's entrance, she gently eases herself in, peppering more kisses on Adora's collarbone until she's fully pressed to the back of her inner walls.

Adora moans out in the pleasure of feeling full. She's needed this, if the way her voice grows shrill doesn't already prove that. "Don't— don't hold back."

"You know I won't."

Adora can feel her breath stagger at the feeling of Catra fully inside of her, unmoving, and she runs her nails down Catra's forearm in an attempt to speed things up. Catra only chuckles and remains still, fueling Adora's pent up frustration. Adora is trapped beneath the weight of the catgirl, clearly immobilized by the feeling of her girlfriend's naked body pressed against hers. "Ah ah Adora," she rewards Adora's silence with one hard and thrust, which strums all the way through Adora's body from her aching core to her every nerve ending. "I can't have you forget who's in charge here,"

It was just like Catra to take full jurisdiction of Adora's every movement, every desperate attempt to reach and chase her high. Adora swallows and responds by reaching toward Catra's hair to pull her closer and kiss her (stupidly unfair sexy face) again, but the hand is quickly slapped away. "Again, not your decision to make." She nearly growls it this time, making Adora's heart thrum embarrassingly fast. Catra follows this threat with another long and torturous thrust that isn't deliberately close enough to bring Adora anywhere towards her orgasm. The ruthless stretch is definitely something though, riding the line between pain and all too much pleasure. The blonde moans, fisting the sheets as she proceeds to murmur something that Catra didn't quite catch, and the catgirl only scoffs and begins to pull out of Adora.

"W-Wait," Adora whimpers, legs desperately wrapping around Catra in order to keep her anchored. She groans as the thick length is once again buried inside her folds, pressing hard against her back wall. She'd die without it.

"I'll behave. I'll.."

"Get on all fours?" Catra seems to finish for her, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Adora's throat bobs nervously at how heat expanded rapidly at the thought of Catra taking her from behind.

"Gods, yes," she cannot help but gasp as Catra slips out of her and the blonde wastes no time in pushing herself onto her stomach, nose pressed into the mattress. This position was embarrassingly vulnerable, skin prickling like static. Catra looked over her lover's form hungrily with wide eyes, licking her lips and moving her hands to her girlfriends sides. She ran her thumbs along the edge of Adora's hips, slim and curved and fitting oh so perfectly in her palms. "I'm so lucky," She breathes aloud, in equal amazement as well as awed lust, "That I get you— this, all to myself."

She slides her hands from the tops of Adora's thighs to her dripping heat, eyes dilating at the clear sight of her girlfriend desperate and waiting. Adora fought against her every instinct to beg and plead— but the last thing she wanted was for Catra to stop. "Damn, Adora." She observes the blonde's dripping folds with a grin. They certainly weren't so lubricated before she'd suggested the concept of this new position. "So wet. Ready for my cock- aren't you?" And she's back inside of her in an instant.

Stars, the way Adora moaned— all of Bright Moon could've heard, Catra thinks, but she doesn't care. This position feels different from this angle and so fucking good. She's never heard a noise as erotic as his one from Adora, and she's never going to get tired of it. Adora pants with a strangled gasp to catch her breath, body quivering from the forceful thrust. As tempting as it was to throw Adora off her game by continuing, Catra pauses, allowing her girlfriend to regain herself.

"You good?" Catra asks, keeping a strong grip on Adora's hips. Adora gently turns her head as if to look back. "Y-Yeah. Don't hold back, please. I'll be fine."

Catra grunts in affirmation before slightly retracting, just to prod even further into Adora, eliciting a deep and primal moan from her girlfriend. She does so again and again, revelling in the lewd noises Adora would make each time before finding a steady pace, just rough enough to please the blonde but tease her oh so slightly.

"You're so good Adora," Catra murmurs. She can feel herself throbbing with need, but this is a surprise for Adora— her number one goal is to pleasure her girlfriend. "So obedient. And all for me."

As a tease always does, Catra runs her hands down Adora's thighs one last time before removing her skilled hands from her completely. She cries into the sheets in silent frustration the loss of contact. And at the feeling of Catra's pulling her up and against her, hands pressing against her front and finding her soft breasts in her palms— round and perky and simply something to consider constantly— Adora is yet again haunted by the image of the past. She remembers the cool floor of Horde Prime's ship on her barren knees, slumped and defeated as Catra's hands roamed her willing body. Her eyes buzzing from a lusty haze to a crazed, bloodshot state. It was in this position that she'd been brutalized. More so from what could've happened.

She remembers Prime's laugh echoing hollow in her ears in the midst of it— as if to taunt her, ruin her. The way Catra's front fit so perfectly into her arched back, every touch careful and deliberate despite her compromised state. She's not sure how to feel about the image now, that sick feeling rising in her gut once more.

She's a wreck, exposed and on her knees again on the ship, barely able to move as rationality was nowhere to be found in the depths of her mind. Adora's body stills violently, eyes wide as she tries to bury the memory. This is a perfect moment with Catra. He's gone. He's dead, he can't ruin them anymore, no, don't ruin this—

"Adora? Are you okay?"

Catra freezes, loosening her grip on her girlfriend's waist.

"No...."

The catgirl's ear twitches at her girlfriend's suddenly staggering tone. Something was wrong. "What? Should I stop?" Catra asks, her voice heavy with concern. She breaks character completely when Adora's body turns cold all over.

"No! Keep going."

"But—"

"I said, _keep going_!" Adora blurts. She looks back at Catra, whose face is tainted with hurt, but not from her. No, the look doesn't seem to have a direct source.

Adora's heart threatens to break when she realised she not only yelled at but commanded Catra. And certainly not in a sexy way. Before she can even open her mouth to apologise, Catra's ears flatten against her head with a weak smile. "Fine." 

Before Adora could try to speak again, Catra drives forward again, not as hard and definitely slower, but enough to shut Adora up and melt all of her thoughts away. The two fall into silence, save for the slap of their skin making contact, and Adora's occasional noises of feedback.

As much as she's enjoying this, Catra swears she can see tears staining the bed. She cannot help how her heart leaps in unease at the sight— she tries again, "Adora. Are you sure you want to—"

" _Yes_!" Adora almost growls, voice now angry and clearly irritated by Catra's concern, and the catgirl can only scowl in perturbed frustration. Well, suppose she should be sorry for trying to handle things the nice way? Fuck it. If Adora wanted ruthless, then Catra would certainly abide.

"Watch your mouth and maybe I'll consider letting you finish," The more Catra thinks about whatever Adora's hiding from her— what she won't dare speak about, the more commanding she gets. Truth is she's afraid of falling back into the swing of things where they couldn't trust one another— barely look each other in the eye without resentment laced in every glance. Maybe that was a bit of a stretch considering they were finally together now. But those insecurities still laid stark on her chest, and it was much harder to address and speak on those thoughts then it was to just substantiate them in the form of sexual aggression.

Much easier.

"Fuck I'm gonna ruin you." Catra promises— she's not sure if it's more to Adora or herself. Fists buried somewhere in the sheets, searching desperately for a hold— Adora is a writhing and moaning mess beneath Catra, who has certainly picked up her agonizing pace. She's not holding back now, not with the way Adora's body ripples with every drive of the shaft deep inside of her. The sound of skin slapping together growing rapidly in consistence as the catgirl's stamina wore on. She's rubbing fast circles at the blonde's pulsing clit and Adora is biting her lip to muffle her shame, and Catra leans in close to her ear, "I want to hear you. Loud and clear," the tone is husky and it's more than enough to cause another gush between Adora's legs. 

The way Adora's inner walls clench as she wails, Catra can feel herself nearing her own orgasm. Every jerk and resistance against the strapon providing her with much needed stimulation. She muffles a groan into Adora's shoulder, piercing the skin with a sharp and purposeful bite.

Adora's vision goes white as she comes, not a single noise escaping her gaping mouth. Catra slows her pace so she wouldn't cause Adora discomfort, still sensitive from the afterglow, but just enough to drive her to her peak. She chokes on her wrods and holds in that position, before falling limp onto the bed beside Adora. 

The two girls are silent again, save for their exhausted breaths echoing throughout the room. Catra glances over at Adora's figure, rosy, beaded with sweat and slick. She's been yet to move. The sight gives Catra a slight reminder that she wasn't really... satisfied. No— not that Adora didn't meet her standards, she loves the girl, she loves the sex, the everything.... but she didn't feel an inch satisfied by what had just happened. She has absolutely no idea what got into Adora halfway, the usually gentle and patient blonde turned commanding and dare she say it— selfish. That was unlike the Adora she'd known growing up. The Adora who would jump in front of a tank if that filled the resume of her job as Etheria's protector. Finally, Adora collapses onto her side, back facing Catra as if to hide her face.

"What was that?" Catra questions. She knows that she shouldn't sound so cold towards Adora, nor so unforgiving, but she can't help herself. She's righteously confused, and the blonde demanding her to keep going even though she obviously wasn't okay only amplifies on that. In hindsight, Catra should've stopped. She should've known. But it was too late for that now.

"It was nothing." Adora wraps her arms around her knees, which are pressed tight to her chest.

"Huh?"

Adora peers over her shoulder to give Catra a death glare she hasn't seen in ages—

"I said, it was nothing. You were too gentle and asking too many questions when all I'd asked from you was to keep going and to not hold back. Took you a while to get that hint though."

Oh, so now she's ungrateful? "Adora, that's bullshit."

"Call it what you want."

Adora can no longer look her in the eye, and she stands up, grabbing a towel to wrap her bare body. She lets out a sigh as she heads for the showers.

And if she heard the sound of Catra's heart breaking in two over the door creaking open, she didn't say anything. 

What the fuck had just happened? She'd never felt this way after an evening in bed with Adora. This void in her stomach that expanded every time the thought nagged her further— her insecurities taking hold of her every rational thought.

Sure, their sex life was complicated. It stemmed from vulnerable fantasies and an overwhelming amount of trust— but never before had it left Adora storming off in what seemed to be a unexplainable rage. Catra could feel her throat flare up hotly in both confusion and frustration at her girlfriend locking herself away in the bathroom, but above all disquietude. Obviously there had been something bothering Adora the moment she had stepped into the room. Something she hadn't picked up on— and when she did, she'd simply gave in to Adora's desperate and indignant demands that she probably didn't even mean. Adora would probably rather get her brains fucked out than admit to her own trauma— her own susceptibility.

Catra was aware of this more than anyone. And yet she'd scared her away once again, even after everything. She had thought that maybe then being together could fix everything but.. maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she was more of a nuisance— a painful reminder of the past— than she had ever initially perceived.

More capable of hurt than love.

Maybe she'd had thought it would be a perfect night.. maybe she'd planned out the whole ordeal one too many times with Sparkles— (who had lamented it was way too much information by her flaming cheeks) she felt stupid, now. A feeling of rejection coating every inch of her body as Adora abandoned her alone of their shared bed. The strapon sagged lamely between her legs, traces of Adora's essence still coating it. She undoes the straps and throws it across the room in ire, burying her head into her hands.

As much as she wants to comfort Adora, she'd only cause more harm than help. She's far better at turning heel and running. So she decides on scouring the castle instead— it's almost completely dark outside, save for the moon shining brightly through the windows of the corridor. Catra's mind is spinning and tears are threatening her eyes as she wonders how she could've messed things up so badly. Sure, Adora and her had their fair share of fights. For whatever reason, this felt bad. Really bad.

She's not sure when her feet bring her to Glimmer's room. It's probably pathetic how she has nowhere else to turn here in Brightmoon, but it's some semblance of a friend and it's more than she'd had in a long time.

A simple knock was all it took for the queen's beaming form to emerge from the doorway. "So, how'd it go?" Glimmer seemed to cough under her breath, equal parts curious and embarrassed. Though there was a certain smugness underlying these words— a pride in being able to help Catra prepare something really special for Adora. Even if it was particularly vulgar. They hadn't always gotten along, sure, but she appreciated Catra being vulnerable enough to trust her with this. Really and truly ever since they'd revealed the newfound nature of their relationship, she had hoped things would go well between Adora and Catra.

What she didn't expect after essentially sending Catra off to give Adora the night of her life (yeah, maybe the walls were a little thin, and her pillow wasn't quite thick enough to block out the noise) was for Catra to show up at her door, arms crossed and head hanging low. Faintly, she can see her form shaking as she mutters a simple, "I fucked up."

"Wait, what?" Glimmer is perplexed, and moreso, concerned. She remembers the excitement and light in Catra's eyes merely hours ago, one that nearly resembled that of an excited child, had it not been for it thickly laced in lust. Now, for Catra to stand before her, ears flattened against her face, tail drooping, and hanging her head low in shame... she hasn't considered Catra a friend for that long, but she knows it's a look she never wants to see again. It burns.

"I said I fucked up, okay?" Catra sighs, biting her lower lip because stars forbid she begins to cry in front of Glimmer of all people.

"What— what happened?" Glimmer gently leads Catra inside of her room, not wanting to discuss intimate matters in the castle hallway. Her bed being too high, she lends Catra a chair to sit on, patiently waiting for the feline to explain what went wrong.

"It... It was going okay, you know? Then Adora just... she started crying. You know how she is, she never works through any of her problems properly, and when I asked if she was okay, she just yelled at me to continue."

"And i'm assuming you did?" Glimmer can hear the unspoken yes from Catra in the way her ears pinned flat against her skull and sighed. "Alright, well... do you have any idea why she started acting that way?"

"I don't know! One moment she was behaving normally and the next she's just..."

It's almost as if the memories had left her, but slowly and surely, she began remembering the events that had transpired prior to the two getting started, and she pales.

"...Oh."

"Oh?" Glimmer asks, seeing as Catra has obviously come up with a potential reason as to Adora's abnormal behaviour.

"I should've known... I should've known, I should've...." Catra's mumbles under her breath over and over like a mantra, memories of the blonde crying and panicking flooding her once again. Adora had a serious case of anxiety from time to time, she should've known better than to not talk things out properly, known better than to pursue Adora in such a state..

As much as she hates to admit to her own faults, in this moment Catra truly had no one to blame but herself. Adora had lashed out in that moment due to an emotional abnormality and she had just let it happen; she'd done nothing in her power to comfort her. Just drove into her aimlessly again and again in hopes she was simply imagining it. That Adora was being her normal, defiant and emotional self in the bedroom. She'd couldn't have been more wrong.

The queen frowns at the tears pulling at Catra's eyelids. No matter how hard she tried to fight against them, every worried thought only further amplified their emergence. The queen has to swallow a knot in her throat at the sight of her friend's distress. "May I ask what happened to make her behave this way?" Glimmer brushes a hand over Catra's, soft and warm and far too comforting. It's not a demand, the question laced with the perfect amount of hesitation and distance. Catra's face burns red, not of her own accord.

Oh gods. Catra's eyes widened as she realized the exact weight of what had happened between her and Adora. On Horde Prime's ship, she had _sex_ with Adora. Well— only hand stuff, granted— but still all the same. Adora had never shied away from contact or physical outlets of affection but it was more the... circumstance that entailed her terrified and deflective behavior. Catra wasn't in her right mind and she knew that. And she'd still taken advantage of Adora, even if she hadn't meant to take things to that level.. taunted and made a mess of her. Did everything in her power to claim her in a selfish pursuit of validation. Convincing herself Adora wanted her as badly as she did.

She feels sick to the thought now, easily overpowering the sheer sense of shame the memory had previously brought about every time she looked back on it. She really was self-absorbed, wasn't she? Turning heel and running the second the things went downhill. Adora must've thought she even didn't care— hell, she'd certainly made it seem like that.

"We.. did some things." She manages through a choked sob. The words don't come as easy now, not through the tightness of her chest. "On Prime's ship and.. it was fucked up." That may have been an understatement. She may have discussed this with Adora only an hour or so ago, and maybe it seemed like they were both over it.. but she was very, very wrong. Seeing how Adora had ran away troubled proved just as much.

She didn't need to elaborate much as Glimmer began to catch on. Though Catra may have expected disgust or fear or anything else that was probably reasonable of the queen— instead, she found arms wrapped around her instead. She could feel her shaking become still with the embrace, submitting to this comforting feeling she'd normally only sought out in Adora. It was hard to believe she could even begin to depend on anyone else.

Catra nearly purrs in silent appreciation, sobbing into Glimmer shoulder. "It's okay, Catra." She promises. "She loves you, you know. If you just talk to her.. I'm sure this can be just another bad memory."

Glimmer was right. At the same time, Catra couldn't even begin to label that memory— it probably leaned more toward bad than good, surely— but all things considered, if they didn't properly talk it out only the fear would remain. They'd pushed past the rest of their trauma with the help of Perfuma and their growing sense of trust over the past couple of months. They could do this too. That fear and uncertainty that had appeared so prominently in her girlfriends eyes.. it was a sight she never wanted to see again. She had to go talk to her.

"Thanks, Sparkles," Catra mumbles, "For not thinking any less of me."

"What can I say? You set the bar pretty low." She teases as Catra pulls away, nearing the door. She leaves the room with a soft smile and only one thought in mind— Adora.

And she trudges her way back into the room it seems nothing's changed. The strapon still sits in the corner, alongside piles of clothes and the messy remains of their bedsheets stand stark in the middle of the room. She swallows and runs a hand through her thick mane of hair, nervously. Her hand hesitates on the bathroom door handle, which isn't locked.

The urge to turn and flee was in the air, for her to go to bed and wake up, hoping this was all a dream... but she fought it. If anything, Glimmer's right. They still love each other, right? This didn't change anything-- they just.. needed to talk this out.

Part of Catra wonders why Adora brought up what happened on the ship on tonight of all nights, but it doesn't matter. Frankly, she's proud. Proud that Adora wanted to talk things through at some point, even though it may have ended in disaster. She should've known it wouldn't have been so easy because the two of them shared a tendency of refusing to admit to matters like so. It was irrelevant, now. They could get through this. 

Yeah.

The lonely pit forming at the bottom of Catra's stomach gave her enough of a drive to open the door, slightly peering inside, searching for Adora.

She sees the blonde sitting on the floor, towel still wrapped around her, head in her hands as if she's lost in thought. The shower runs in the background as if it's a divergence. (Glimmer won't be too pleased of the wasting of water. She's have to make an exception this time.)

"Adora?" she calls out. Contrary to last time, her voice is soft, and gentle. Slightly hesitant, fearing any further lashing out from her girlfriend.

Adora perks up at the sound of Catra's voice, her eyes immediately shooting towards her. They're hazed with a very slight spark beneath them, almost holding a look of disbelief. "Catra?"

Stars, Adora's the cutest. Catra melts whenever the blonde uses the rugged, deep, and sultry tone in the evenings, but there's nothing more she loves than Adora's soft and delicate voice. Her heart leaps and she can't help but warmly smile at the blonde, not quite reaching her eyes, scarcely worried for any other incidents tonight. Before she knows it, Adora leaps up and throws her arms around Catra, sobbing into her shoulder and the latter nearly hits the wall in shock. Unsure of where to keep her hands, she gently wraps them around Adora's waist, keeping her close, and she realises she never wants to let go of her again. She never wants to lose her again. Fuck, that must've been pathetic. Probably only an hour or so and she was already missing every part of her.

"I'm so sorry," Adora repeats over and over again into Catra's shoulder, clutching her tightly. She can't help the tears that escape her eyes— if anything, she's more than relieved.

"It's okay," Catra whispers, bolting her eyes shut as if she's scared Adora will disappear if she looks again. She just wants to feel her. "We need to talk. About... a lot. You know."

Adora loosens her grip around Catra, making the feline nearly panic as she begins to worry that's she's said the wrong thing again for the umpteenth time tonight. When Adora cradles her face instead, she opens her eyes to see vibrant blue pleading ones staring back at her. Adora can't help the haze that comes over her again, and she speaks, "Come into the shower with me?"

Catra feels a slight pang of arousal at the idea of showering with her girlfriend, but she does her best to stifle it. This all started from the both of them convincing each other into having sex instead of talking their problems out, and she doesn't want it to happen ever again... she can contain herself. "Alright." She manages.

Catra strips off the clothes she'd thrown on earlier and walks over to the shower, turning the temperature up to one they both liked before stepping inside. Adora quickly locks the door and follows suit, and the two girls stand face to face inside the shower, an awkward presence weighing on their shoulders. Catra finds herself glancing at Adora's lips one too many times, and she just hopes for both of their sakes that Adora speaks up soon before she acts on impulse once again. 

She can feel her body itch at the sight of Adora naked and expectant before her, and it takes everything in her power to not give in. And she means EVERYTHING. With a heavy swallow, she averts her gaze to the tile of the shower floor. Water pools shallow at their feet, and Catra says, "Adora.." her voice coming out softer than ever. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

And Adora's gaze is burning into the side of her face like an iron— Catra wonders how she's the one cowering in this situation when Adora is the one being interrogated. She feels small in this moment, like she's asking something of Adora that was completely unreasonable. She knew it wasn't.

But that feeling of a void of trust being breached wasn't going anywhere. Adora bites her lip— Catra tries to ignore how her body betrays her at the sight— releasing a heavy sigh.

"I just.. couldn't stop thinking about what happened." Adora admits, far easier than the catgirl had expected. Catra instantly realizes what Adora is referring to, and she feels heat rise to her face in shame. So she'd been right, then. Adora's chest matched the same color of red, though it may have been the hot steam.

She can see the guilt take over Catra, how she slumps forward in shame. It's like an unspoken apology- it's a terribly saddening sight.

"No Catra, It's not your fault." Adora says sternly, unopen to any sort of argument. "I just.. let it happen. I knew that you probably weren't in your right mind and I was stupid and selfish for—"

"Adora. Shh." A finger presses against her bottom lip, effectively silencing her. Adora's eyes widen to the sockets at their sudden closeness, water still pattering aimlessly behind them. They were talking— right. Talking.

"Shut up. It's not your fault either." Catra sighs at her girlfriends selfless persistence.

"No, but it is!" Adora can't help but take responsibility, considering the situation, how she had just—

"Regardless," Catra tries to negotiate with Adora's compulsive sense of responsibility, "we both fucked up. I shouldn't have initiated anything. You were scared and I was scared.. it was all over the place."

It's silent for a moment after that, Adora turning over her thoughts in search of the proper words. She's not sure what to say. Words didn't come easy with Catra standing before her, beautiful and glistening either.

"So.. do you forgive me?" Catra asks, finding Adora's soft hand. Tracing circles along her wrist delicating, carefully.

Adora gives her a strange look. Like it was obvious.

"Of course I forgive you, Catra. I was never angry with you. And I'm more sorry.. about everything. On the ship, what happened back there.. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I didn't mean to scare you." Adora sighs, pressing a kiss to the back of Catra's hand.

"You don't need to apologize for that. If you ever need me to tone it down, or if you want to stop.. just tell me." Catra may have held a dominating demeanor over her girlfriend, but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. There was a certain level of trust attributed to that title.. one she'd like to maintain. "Promise me you'll talk things out with me next time you're feeling overwhelmed? Please?"

"Okay. I promise." Adora said, and she meant it. She wanted to be better. For herself— for Catra, first and foremost.

The water still echoes from behind them. It's almost comical, how they stand here strangely. Like they'd never been in this position before. "We're.. all kinds of weird, huh?" Catra mumbles with a chuckle, though it's not awkward. She can feel them shift into their normal playful demeanor as Adora suddenly brightens from her somber mood, perking up.

"Yeah, but you're my weirdo." Adora nudges her with a grin.

Catra can feel herself smile again. Warm and freeing. "No, you're MY weirdo." At the positive conclusion to their conversation, Adora can feel warmth begin to rise in her body. Catra finally dares to let her eyes to wander down, now, scaling every inch of her girlfriend's body. It's decorated by shining droplets and maybe a bit of sweat from the warmth of the steam.. and it's the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on.

"Prove it." Adora breathes, hot and heavy as she steps under the stream of the showerhead and invites Catra to join her. The invitation feels right this time. Catra trusts Adora to tell her if she doesn't want this. But all she sees is a sheer sense of passion and longing in Adora's gaze as she waits expectantly— she wants to drown in it.

"Catra, I know what you want to ask," Adora begins, voice hot and needy. "Please. I need you."

That's all Catra needed to hear before she lunges over and presses her body up against Adora, her tongue exploring the inside of the hot cavern of Adora's mouth. The blonde runs her hands down Catra's figure as she wraps a strong arm around her girlfriend's fluffy midsection, as if to hold her in place. After tracing every inch of Adora's mouth, Catra gifts kisses down Adora's neck, letting her fangs graze lazily over the sensitive skin. Adora tilts her head to the side, giving the feline more land to cover as she chokes out soft gasps, nearly louder than the water they're encased in. "Don't stop," she heaves out. "Please don't, don't stop..." She means it this time.

She wouldn't dare dream of it. Catra takes a moment to grinds against Adora's body, the blonde's words now incoherent as she whimpers at the feeling of Catra's knee moving against her core. Catra continues to grind into her at a slow pace, the blonde's slick smearing at the base of her thigh. She rests her hands on the curve of Adora's hips to press her chest to her girlfriend's own, feeling her hardened buds against Adora's creamy ones.

"You're doing amazing, Adora," she whispers. Adora's voice gets louder in volume as Catra departs from her neck to down her chest. She slowly trails down her girlfriend's body, dropping to her knees as she peppers the last kisses on Adora's stomach. Adora can't help but gaze down at Catra; the sight of the feline on her knees for her, water dripping off of her curves— clear intentions of worshipping her— it's enough to drive her to her peak.

"You're so beautiful, Adora.. allow me? Please?"

It makes sense. This time, Catra's on her knees for Adora, ready to provide...

Adora can't help but smile. She really is the luckiest girl in the world. Nobody else could see Catra like this but her.

"Please," Adora mumbles, certainly not for the first time tonight. "D-Don't.... don't be gentle."

She trusts Catra.

Catra trusts her.

They'll be okay. "Alright. Let me know if you need me to stop at anytime, okay?" She adds, "Fuck, I love you. So fucking sexy." She announciates it by pressing another kiss at Adora's inner thigh.

Catra begins to gently pry Adora's thighs apart, the scent of her arousal overcoming her like a wave. It's strong, even while standing underneath the shower. With a nose like hers it crashes through every gear in her head, stuttering uselessly.

She wants nothing more than to leave Adora a wanton, quivering mess. There was simply no other pride she'd rather indulge in.

"Catra..." Adora breathes her name like it's the only thing worth saying. The only thing on her mind. Catra is hovering only inches away from her core now, dripping and twitching in desolate invitation. Catra simply cannot help but abide.

She starts with a long, measured stroke and Adora wails. If there was anything Catra was good with.. it was her mouth. Adora could vouch for that on many, many occasions. The catgirl picks up on her every careful noise and movement to decide exactly how she wants to take her.

Fast. Hard and fast— it's what Adora had been begging for, and she almost sighs in relief as Catra wraps her lips around her clit, sucking with exactly the pressure she needed. Her knees buckle inward and she nearly slumps forward, stopped short by Catra's hands on her thighs keeping her grounded. The feeling of Catra pressing her mouth into her forcefully is— incredibly hot. Finding something to hold onto becomes Adora's greatest concern in this moment, it's hard to keep her hands still and remain grounded with how much she's shaking. It's all too much pressure amassed at her core and not enough all the same. Two hands are splayed open on each of her thighs, expanding them further apart to accommodate Catra's head between her legs.

And what a sight that is. A glowing yellow eye peeks up at her curiously, and through her haze she can faintly see Catra's tongue work its way through her folds. It far surpasses the most incredible sight she's ever seen— maybe even her wildest fantasy. Adora buries her fingers into Catra's thick mane when a proper hold cannot be found, eliciting a measured groan from the girl beneath her. The vibrations of the noise almost enough to send her spiraling into her orgasm early. "Fuck, Catra—" she bites her lip to muffle her embarrassing groan, and Catra's ears twitch at the sound. She can't help but find contentment in forcing desperate profanities from her girlfriend's lips.

"Stay still," Catra commands every time Adora lurched forward, backward.. away from the overwhelming stimulation. Towards it. It's like a game of chase that Catra knows gets her girlfriend off-- reeling with periodic change in pressure. 

Adora hopes this bathroom is soundproof. She knows it's not. She's nearly screaming Catra's name into her own arm, rolling her hips up against her girlfriend's face. She's building up a faster rhythm the closer she feels her high approaching. "I said stay still, babe," Catra growls into her heat, jerking her into place.

Oh gods, she was so glad they were back here. Catra doing everything in her power to pleasure her once more and driving her completely mad— this was how she'd hope the night would start and where it was finally ending. And Catra was so good to her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. In the way Catra's tail thumped excitedly behind her, it was like there was no other goal the feline was chasing rather attributing to her girlfriend's spasms—

The thought is erased as a skillful tongue suddenly presses inside of her. "Oh— oh fuck!" Adora cries as she comes, gushing embarrassingly hard at the sudden intrusion as well as her incessantly arousing thoughts. She can almost feel Catra smile smug against her sex, still holding her thighs tightly and twirling her tongue inside of the blonde. Claiming every inch of her essence, eating her dry.

Adora's soul has no doubt left her body by the time Catra stands, satisfied with her work. She can see her own extract smeared on her girlfriend's face; she's tinted red, flushed and glowing. She pulls Catra into a kiss without further thought, mouths clashing in a desperate attempt at pressing their bodies together once. more. Adora cannot help but thrive in the taste of herself on Catra's lips. It was inebriating.

As much as Catra is enjoying Adora's pert chest flush against her own, (the friction was amazing, as were her girlfriend's breasts) there were more important matters to attend to. She continues to press her tongue into the cavern of Adora's mouth as she presses a certain appendage against the small of Adora's back. The blonde gasps at the cold feeling of it--rubbery and noticeably lengthy--and Catra cannot help but grin against her lips.

"You brought it?" Adora chews on her lower lip.

Pulling away, she answers wordlessly, revealing the plastic appendage to her girlfriend. Adora watches in awe, Catra takes the time to lick the head of the strapon, slowly and deliberately.. gaze not leaving Adora's for even a moment. Adora thinks she might pass out at the sight alone. "Duh," Catra grins with every fang.

Adora can feel the heat trickling off her skin at the idea of another steamy round in the shower, but she's still far too sensitive from Catra's... doing. Oh stars, the way Catra let her tongue roam over every inch of the appendage while keeping her sensual gaze towards Adora was nearly enough to provoke another orgasm from her. But Adora feels too selfish. No, if she's going to receive and receive all day, she might as well pay the giver back.

"You haven't been touched properly today, have you?" Adora asks darkly. The way Catra swallows thickly only further backs her up on that statement, and Adora finally takes the time to admire her girlfriend's body. Catra's quite petite and slender, her small perky breasts providing a trail for the water droplets to trek down on in a subtle v, the curve of her waist an unrivaled hold. Feeling bold, Adora takes the strap-on from Catra's hand, trailing her lips along the side and lightly sucking on the tip, enjoying the way the feline whimpers and rubs her thighs together. Catra could dish well worth a damn but could hardly handle taking it in return. "Allow me?" she asks with dark eyes-- questioning but expectant all the same.

Catra is shameless. "Yes, please, I want you." That visual of Adora's determination was unmatchable. "Fuck-- I need you." And she'd love nothing more than to change the pace. 

Adora slips the appendage on in one swift movement before pulling Catra's body towards her. She wastes no time in flipping their positions so now it is Catra whose back is pressed against the tile of her-- _their_ \-- shower wall. Trailing a palm down to Catra's aching core, she can already feel the slick coating her digits. Wet and warm and radiating off of her in waves.

"Patience, babe." Adora presses her lips to Catra's collarbone, and the latter moans, holding Adora tight like her life depends on it. “Don’t you want to ride me?”She presses two fingers into her girlfriend's hot center, knowing she'd need a little encouragement. Twisting and turning those digits in her clenching walls to make sure she'd fully prepared. Catra was notably tight-- and sensitive, and as much as she was sure she could take whatever Adora could offer her, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

After ages of teasing, (perhaps as payback for the previous round) Adora grabs hold on the girth, stroking it one last time before tracing Catra's folds with it. Slowly, she eases herself forward, and Catra's body quivers, teeth sinking into the skin of her own arm once Adora's fully inside. "Adora. I want it—!"

Adora silences her with a sharp thrust, making the feline moan out in response again. Yep, the two are sure the walls definitely aren't soundproof, and apologise in advance to anyone sharing a wall with their bathroom. Maybe they couldn't find it in themselves to care. They'd chased after this release for years and didn't plan on letting up anytime soon.

Maybe it's because of years of relentless training, or her She-Ra abilities stretching forth, but Adora has an incredible amount of stamina. She has more than enough energy to continue recklessly driving into her girlfriend, the pace nearly overwhelming as Catra clutches into her back, drawing strokes of skin blood. She tilts her head for more neck access, able to let Adora provide unbearable amounts of stimulation.

"Ah! A-Adora, w-wait... s-slow down..."

Adora picks up on her girlfriend's orders and immediately follows the request, gradually slowing to a stop. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just— give me a moment, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Adora wipes the sweat from her brow with a beaming grin. Okay, maybe she was a bit cocky.

Catra weakly smiles as she struggles to catch her breath, and though she reeks of smugness the blonde is still looking at her with unsaid apologies leaping from her eyes. 

"Don't worry, it's okay, it's just— a lot, you know?" She reassures her, Adora still holding her tightly, "The stretch feels overwhelming..."

Adora is still buried inside her, stilled and waiting. Catra can feel another moan crawl up her throat in silent appreciation. After a minute or so, Catra clears her throat and meets Adora's eyes, a fire ignited that wasn't there before. "Okay, i'm ready." Her claws scrap against the robust muscles of Adora's back, pleading, "Don't hold back."

Fingers curling into the shower curtain to affix herself into place, the undersides of Catra's breasts press against the cold tile of the shower wall the very second she takes Adora to the hilt. There's more slick to work with now, gushing in appreciation every time Adora pounds into her. The messiness of it all drowned by the continuous stream of water bathing them both in warm resolve; mixing impeccably with their escalating body heat. Adora's every erratic movement is brimming with aggression but more so awe, the thick length of the strapon finding its way into the girl in front of her every time. The way it so effortlessly disappeared in the depths only to reemerge. "Fuck— I.." the seat of the strap rubs against Adora's clit so perfectly every time Catra moves her hips back, "You're... so tight Catra," Adora licks her lips as she carefully watches the shaft bury itself into her girlfriends folds. Her insides grip the strapon like a vice, drawing in every inch of it.

And yet Adora is _still_ dragging this out. She knows Catra is struggling, with the way she fucks back against the strap, bumping against against Adora's clit vehemently. 

"Fuck me, Adora!" Catra gasps, knowing Adora's manuvuers that now came lazy and uniform were unbearably intentional. A large hand is pressed against the wall of the shower beside the catgirl's head, the other gripping Catra's waist tight and rubbing lazy circles around her midsection, palming through the fur— Adora knows exactly what she's doing. Knows exactly how to touch her. In a way that was so incredibly torturous and yet congenial all the same.

And she's certainly enjoying the view. It's like a forbidden sight— Catra bent and pressed flush against the wall of their shower, trembling and red faced— but it's not. It's all hers alone to enjoy.

She can't help it. She tilts Catra's head to the side and kisses her. And those moans erupting from her throat certainly taste far better than they sound. It's much more intimate, this position. Mouths slanting together impetuously. Messy and yet formal all the same, like a dance of wandering hands and parted lips. Driving her closer and closer to the white expanding from behind her eyes. "You feel incredible," Adora sighs like she's in nothing short of bliss (she is) and Catra basks in her praise like it's all she has— the only thing worth hearing. "You're amazing," she mutters through the kiss, pausing at every word, "I love how well you take me. I love you."

Her tongue wets every angle of her girlfriend's jaw and Catra can feel it in her toes. More specifically, her throbbing heat which is starting to feel overwhelmingly deluged with every stretch her girlfriend gifts her with. Every glide of the blonde's fingertips over her buzzing form. Moving from her breasts to her waist in a torturous line that never failed to force her head back against the wall.

"Please." Catra whines again, far softer this time around. It's not enough. Adora knows it. She's in control of the situation; withholding complete jurisdiction over the catgirl's impending orgasm.

Catra couldn't stand it. A gasp escapes her lips at the sudden change in pace, frustration growing fast in her gut. Call it hypocritical but Adora was a fucking tease. She wasn't a huge fan of the whole begging thing, usually settling for taking what she wanted rather than imploring around. Adora was an entirely different story. The blonde was so focused and incredibly passionate and steadfast in every action she performed— giving her girlfriend a good time was (without question) one of those things. Her thick muscles and winding curves on display behind her certainly weren't helping. 

It was a luxury Catra wouldn't dare let go to waste— and thus, she wasn't above voicing exactly what she wanted. Especially when it evoked such an obvious reaction from her girlfriend, who grows stiff under the weight of those words.. eyes darkening at the level of trust weighing them. "Adora I'm close, come on! Fuck me-!” She says it like a command, with far too much bite. Adora doesn't like that.

Adora grabs hold onto Catra's hips to hold the feline in place as she fully slows to a stop, grinning at the way her girlfriend squirms, needy under her touch. She's never seen Catra so messy and desperate that she begins to whimper from the lack of activity.... It's a sight to behold.

"Didn't you hear— me?" Catra groans out, her voice melting into whimpers at each word. Adora flips Catra around and presses her body against Catra's back, a growl deep in her chest that the feline can feel vibrating. Starting to feel anxious once more, Adora continues on her ruthless drive into her girlfriend.

"You don't get to come until I let you you. Got it?" Adora's words pause each time she gets deeper into Catra. The feline 's volume drastically increases each time until she begins to believe she's even louder than the shower noise herself— she doesn't care, she wants Adora, she needs Adora, she—

Her thoughts are caught off once she begins to feel the building release in the pit of her stomach, and Adora can see she's seconds away from being brought over the edge. She slows her abrupt pace down and begins dragging each thrust out painfully, just enough to make Catra tense in frustration.

"A-Adora, please," Catra whimpers, "I need—"

"What do you need?" Adora shuts her up with another dragged out thrust, which only makes Catra moan at an exceptionally high pitch instead. "Tell me what you need."

"Y-You know what I need! Please, Adora, I-I need to... I need to come, please..."

Adora grins into Catra's hair as she runs a hand up to Catra's breasts, taking time to reside there before she begins thrusting again. Hard. Catra nearly screams at the sudden drive— it's definitely nothing she's experienced before. She begins a desperate chant of "right there right there right there" as Adora reaches speeds Catra has even been yet to imagine. She can't tell if it's pain or pleasure, but she's crazy over the way Adora breathes into her ear, the groans of exhaustion vibrating deep in her chest.

And her hand is between Catra's legs now, giving her clit frantic circles to ensure a violent orgasm. Adora watches intently as she repeats these movements effortlessly, head buried in her lover's furry shoulder as she coaxes into Catra's ear,

"Then come."

When Adora hits the perfect spot deep in Catra, she bursts and begins to unravel, throwing her head back as she moans, feeling it reverberate throughout the entire shower and maybe even throughout the entire castle. Adora continues to coax her through her afterglow by rubbing her softly until she begins to beg for her to stop, completely spent as her body continues to convulse. Adora gently pulls out and Catra nearly collapses, only to be barely caught by her girlfriend. The feline can't even breathe properly, panting in her girlfriend's arms until she can mutter out a heavy "Wow."

"A good wow or a bad wow?" Adora asks teasingly. Catra looks up at her with a playful glare, and Adora really takes in how flushed and sweaty her girlfriend is.

"I— I don't think I can walk," Catra wheezes out, clutching onto Adora tightly as she begins to gain her breath back. Using her shoulder as nothing more than a crutch.

"I'll take it as the former." Adora giggles as Catra hisses, nearly stumbling over her feet when Adora threatens to let go of her.

There's a comfortable silence between them now as they finish showering. Adora lathering soap through her girlfriend's hair gently, eliciting purrs and nudges of appreciation. It's almost domestic, the warm feeling in her stomach. She hopes she and Catra have hundreds more moments like this to come.

"Catra?" She asks gently, noticing a heaviness in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yeah?" She nearly whispers, drowning in the feeling of Adora's gentle touch.

"I'd never think that way of you, you know." She assures her, pressing a soft kiss to the base of her ear. Then her collarbone, burying her face into the short fur. "I love you and... I'm so glad we got out of there." _Maybe I was scared I'd lost you forever._

Catra wants to disagree. There was still a persisting urge in the back of her mind to spare Adora from her issues. Her complications.. her past actions. For once, she pushes them aside in favor of the smile adorning her girlfriend's face. It was warm and gentle and brimming with more admiration than she could probably handle. "Me too, Adora. Fuck.. I'm so fucking glad. More than you'll ever know."

\--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
